


[Podfic] Situation Report: August 1, 2062

by Beth H (bethbethbeth), sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earliest members of the Avengers Initiative, fifty years down the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Situation Report: August 1, 2062

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Situation Report: August 1, 2062](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490115) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



Length: 00:09:57

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Situation%20Report%20August%201,%202062.mp3) (9.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Situation%20Report%20August%201,%202062.m4b) (4.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
